Christmas Present
by Kisaragi Yuu
Summary: [Chapter 2 uploaded: END] Ken is getting sentimental over the Christmas night so he decides to go to the market and get some presents for his friends. What to buy? Lesse...
1. The Supermarket

Warnings: shonen-ai, OOC  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me. It hurts okay, it hurts!! T_T 

Aah... this one is so simple and relaxing. No mission and (hopefully... although I think I'll put a little of it^^;) no angst. Just fun I wanna have in writing this one. Comments are welcomed! Any suggestions on what should Kenken get for Ayan and Yotan? ^_^ *big smile* 

/blah./ - inner mind  
//blah.// - Schuldich's mind 

Note: Ken's POV 

Christmas Presents  
Part 1: The Supermarket 

Kisaragi Yuu 

It's a White Christmas. 

I wonder when the last time I celebrated my Christmas, it's been quite long... I wonder what's mom doing now, knowing the best that she thinks I'm dead. And pop... he's always been the good one, and strong too. But yet he's lovable, through the proof that he taught me soccer. 

I look throughout the window. My chest hurts. Why it pains? Something is not right... I guess it's because I have no one beside me now. I still feel empty, although I just celebrated my birthday with the guys. Why? 

/Idiot, you asked that _twice_./ 

Shut up inner mind, you're not welcomed. 

Jeeves, I think I'm doing it again, talking to myself and answering it all over again. I'm in a very desperate case, ne? 

Doing this will not make my night better, maybe I should go out and get something for my friends' Christmas presents. Yeah, that's a good idea indeed. Now where the hell is my coat? 

*** 

"Don't forget to buy pepper, Ken-kun, we ran out of it!" 

"Yeah, yeah." 

"Be back soon." 

"Surely Aya, by the way... you actually could make a long conversation if you stop doing that silent act of yours." 

Glare. 

"A-anou... in second thought, maybe not doing that, is still ok..." 

"Yo Kenken, don't forget the beers k?" 

"Yeah... what? Beers?? NO!" 

"Geez, some people just don't know how to get some fun..." 

I open the door as I slam it back again, just to show Yohji how serious I am about not letting him—or anyone of my teammates get drunk. I had enough of alcohol, once I drank the stupid liquor (after Yohji tricked me to it, of course) for just a couple of times and as a result, my head was spinning for 3 damn days. 

Ah scratch that, now what I have to do is to get presents and pepper. 

I walk to the market, as it's just a few blocks from the Koneko and I don't need my motorbike to get in there. Moreover the vehicle is destroyed because Yohji tried to screw... I mean, drive it. 

Poor bike. Damn Yohji. 

I step into the market with the logo 'Your Wish is Our Command' and all those commercials thingy. 

"Irasshai! Can I help you with anything?" 

I turn to see a girl in a waitress uniform, I smile, "Yes please, do you know where can I get pepper?" 

"Black or white?" 

Ara? There's _species_ on it? Omi... why didn't you tell me?! 

Ah, now what should I choose... let's see... 

"Er... I... umm, white." 

"Wait a minute please." The waitress smiles again before she goes to the 'seasoning' or whatever part of the market. Soon she come back with a pack of white pepper on her hands. 

"Aa, arigatou. And do you know where can I get any Christmas present?" 

She points on the Christmas ornament section and says, "There, you can find any Christmas present, from ornaments or sweaters. Or even..." she moves closer as she whispers, "...bras that has the Santa Clause logo on it." 

I blush. "A-Aa, doumo arigatou!" 

She giggles more while she gushes 'kawaii' and all as I run out from there as soon as I can. 

Now let's see... Christmas presents... what should I get for Omi... 

Hmm, Omi likes computer. Omi likes technology. Does Omi like teddy bears? ...NO way, although as much as he looks like a cute girl, he's still a boy and he's not changing to a girl anyway. Teddy bears are out. 

/Computer./ 

Gee I don't think I have much money for it... and he already has it anyway. 

/Laptop./ 

Not enough money, laptops are even more expensive from computers, dammit! 

/Dream Cast./ 

And get Aya spank me for making Omi get occupied with the game console? Are you out of your mind? Oh wait, you are my mind so I'm out of my mind. Nonono, that's not it. I mean... ah heck with it, NO. 

//Pink bra// 

Well I don't think... 

WHAT??!! 

Are you my mind?! NO WAY!! Omi HATES pink and even if he likes bra... well I will never give him something like that! 

//Ah too bad, I kinda thought that it is a good way for teaching the lil' boy some adult education...// 

No wait, you are replying. Well my inner mind also replies to me but it's not this clear. 

//Hehehe... damn right it does.// 

"Schwarz." 

"A score of perfect for our Weiß kitten!" the damned German walked out from the shelves with a more casual suit than he always wears. His red flame hair is being tied, but he doesn't put off his bandana. I wonder how can one self stands that bandana, it makes your fore hair to fall on your eyes and interrupt you in seeing. 

"Heh, why? Because it looks _good_ with me, silly." The German snickered. 

Dammit I almost forget that he could read minds. 

"Bad for you." he grins. 

"What the hell are you doing in here?" 

"Same with you of course, shopping for Christmas presents?" 

"Do you think I'll believe that crap?" 

"Tsk tsk, negative thoughts are bad. Honest, I'm shopping. So... what do you think will suit the other members of the Schwarz other than golden?" 

"A suicide." 

"Touché." He pauses as he looks up to the shelves, "By the way I'm Schuldich. And it's pronounced S-C-H-U-L-D-I-C-H. Unlike your funny Japanese tongue." 

"Yes, Schurich, with my Japanese tongue." 

He twitches, "Schuldich dammit!! And don't forget the 'D'!" 

"Hai, hai, Schuldich." 

"You did that on purpose." Schuldich mutters. Then he rises his long hands up to the shelves and take something down. I widen my eyes at his choice. 

What the... a blender? 

"You are going to present your Schwarz members a blender?" 

"Farfie likes it." 

Farfie?? Schwarz's member got a funny name like that?? 

Then he laughs a fresh laugh until I shiver a little, "Nah, his real name is Farfarello. He's an Irish, the one with the eye-patch. We call him Farfie since in our house he's just like a little pet. An _extremely_ dangerous pet since he could stab one of his beloved knives up to your ass." 

Ouch. 

"Yes, ouch indeed. Actually Crawford... the spectacled American, sounded like 'YAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!' more to us than a single 'ouch' when Farfie stabbed him with the knife on his sexy butt." 

I sweatdrop. Oh wow... never thought that Schwarz has quite a life in their own residence. I thought that their place they call home would be a freakish house that looks like a haunted house with a super hi-tech basement for their source of information. Along with a secret base behind their floors or what. 

Ah anyway, ignore him, what I need now is to find a present for Omi. 

"Omi? The little blonde boy?" 

"Uh? How did you..." 

"Heh heh, he's Nagi's Internet friend which Nagi gives interest on to. You know what does he use for his nick? Fluffykawaii17!!" he gestures as he snickers again. "Ah by the way, Nagi is the youngest yet the strongest between us." 

Omi is chatting with Schwarz and he's putting a special interest in my friend! 

When I goes home, a certain someone will get a big, long lecture by me and Yohji. 

"That was what Crawford did when he found out that *snickers* Fluffykawaii17 is a Weiß. He ended with his ribs broken because Nagi threw him away from the second floor though. So I don't think you can stop our dearest Nagiekins to see your blonde kitten." 

I gulp. 

"Still I won't agree!" 

"Who said you have to?" Schuldich grins more. 

There's something sickening in that grin... it has the sense of Yohji's damned evil grin but this one is kinda more evil. 

Ahh back to earth, Ken!! Find the bloody presents for your friends quickly and be done with it! 

"Right... I just remembered that Nagi did mention about Omi's favorite thing. He actually want a teddy bear titled 'Forever Friends' that is holding a hear-shaped pillow with the writing of 'love' on the middle of it. Want to buy him that?" 

What the hell?! 

"NO!! I don't want to help Omi turning into a sissy!!" 

"Well then I guess a pair of casual shoes would make it good. He needs shoes. Do you notice how bad his mission shoes are? They contain microbes." 

"Wait... are you planning on something?" 

"Sweet geez, relax a bit okay?? Forget about our status now, I'm just trying to help you! And what could a suggestion hurt??" 

Hmm. He's still very suspicious. I have to be careful with him. 

"Whatever." 

I guess a pair of Nike shoes is kinda good too. Maybe I could really give him that... okay now what should I give the lazy playboy Yohji and my cold leader Aya? 

TBC~ ^^ 


	2. The Model

Warnings: shonen-ai  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me. It hurts okay, it hurts!! T_T 

Finally! Yeah, I know I took a damn long time finishing this, but at least it's finished! Hopefully you like it as much as I do, this is one of my favorite series I've ever made. Enjoy it k? ^_^ Plus, Merry Christmas! (Yeah I know we're no near in December but heck with time lines) Thanks a lot to Mad-chan who keeps bugging me with the continuation *LOL* dedicate this to you Mad-chan! *hugs* ^_~ review please? 

/blah./ - inner mind  
//blah.// - Schuldich's mind 

Note: Ken's POV 

Christmas Presents  
Part 2: The Model  
Kisaragi Yuu 

"Oh how cute!" 

Huh? 

Schuldich gushes on the Chucky doll that's holding a razor. Fake blood washes over the little scary doll while stitches are seen on its forehead. I blurt out. 

"_That_ is cute?" 

"Hey we are men with different tastes so shut up. I think I'll get Crawford this, it will surely piss him off." 

He chuckles as he put the scary doll in his basket. 

Schwarz has the funniest taste... 

/Okay, back to the problem Ken! What should you give to Aya and Yohji? Remember no beers!/ 

Yeah, yeah I know. You are so nosy, you know that? Now shut up and let me finish this all. Without your help, by any means, thank you so much. I'm being sarcastic, I know that, still my inner mind needs some attitude lessons. 

"You like to talk to yourself, just like Crawford." 

"I don't need to hear that." 

"Well... back to the problem just like your inner mind says, do you have any idea on what your other Weiß kittens like? Your leader won't appreciate anything just like that." 

Hell... he's right. Aya won't appreciate anything but... what, money? 

"Oh no, you wouldn't give him money, would you?" 

"I'm not that desperate." 

"You will soon." He grins again. 

Then he tucks his head up and looks around, pointing his finger to every subject in the store and moves it, he smiles. And I don't really dig his smile, it's damn sickening... 

"How about this one?" 

"... 'L'Oreal Dyer'?" I stare at the box in front of me, "What does this thing do?" 

"Mein Gott, you don't know?? You are not fashionable at all... this is to dye your hair to the colors of the rainbow, if you prefer it that way. What are you, a sicko who is living in the 18th century?" 

"Look who's talking... dyeing hair? Why would Aya want to do that?" 

"Heh, you wanna know? Here!" Schuldich grabs one of those boxes and shoves it in front of me. I blink, I don't trust my eyes, then I scratch them, then I blink again, then I'm shocked. 

The model of the L'Oreal red hair is... 

AYA?! 

"...It can't be..." 

"This is TRUE, who else got that kind of red hair and purple glaring eyes than him? He cross dressed as a woman here though... it kinda fits him to be a woman, don't you think?" 

"NO!" I snap. 

Dammit Aya, you are a cross dresser?? Sweet geez, I never even would dare to _think_ about it before!! 

This is so damn great, now I found out that my dearest so-called-brother likes teddy bears, as much as he looks like a girl now he's even starting to become one. Then my damn Oh-Praise-Me leader Aya who I always see as someone I should respect is a cross dresser _AND_ a model for some sort of women's merchandise. 

What could possibly get worse? 

"You never know." He grinned. 

Back to earth and ignore him. What should I get for Aya? 

I would never give him the L'Oreal thingy... he would damn hang me to the ceiling and cut me into pieces, letting my blood drip to the floor and then he will feed the neighbor's Doberman with my dead body. 

Hmm... what about this... 

I take a book of 'Showing Affection' done by A.J Field and put it on my basket. 

"Ah... showing affection, huh? To you, I guess?" 

I twitch, "Excuse me but I don't need your sick comments on everything I pick." 

"Well, then I will keep quiet." 

//But my mind don't. *snickers*// 

"Damn you." 

//Danke!// 

Ignore him Ken, now what left is for Yohji. Now this is not really easy either, Yohji is a man with a very weird taste. Hell, how could you say a man who claims that, women in men's underwear are the sexiest of all, is *sane*?! His hipsters are all weird! I don't know just how a pant that shows your belly is *sexy*. How could a man like him love hipsters so much also skips me… 

"Well, it might be true but I think he's cute in those hipsters." 

"Didn't you promise that you wouldn't comment again?" 

"Okay this is the last talk we are going to have. Yohji is sexy in hipsters, why did you think he could nail a zillion women in a month? It's because of his sexy belly!" 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." 

"But I'm a man with good taste! So let's say you did." 

I look back to the Chucky doll inside his basket. Yeah right. 

Schuldich makes a face at me but I ignore him and walk along the sides of the market. Now what should I get is really important since the night is becoming late and the last thing I'd want is Aya slashing me because of my lateness. I would imagine him in those women's clothes again… and heck, I don't want to remember that! I have to finish this quick. 

Looking at the stuffs that are passing me, I wonder what should I give for the lanky womanizer. 

Shampoo… 

Pink baskets... 

Baby's food... 

Aha! Found it! 

As soon as I decide that this is the perfect thing to give Yohji, I put it into my basket and walk to the cashier with a certain German (with a tail on his butt) following me. Schuldich look down to the thing that I picked, he makes a disgusted face to it. 

"Don't tell me you are going to present him this..." 

"Didn't you say that you wouldn't comment anymore?" 

"Well I always break my promise, everyone knows that." 

In my heart I nod at his statement. I guess he reads it too since he makes an even more unpleased face to me. 

"Yohji would never appreciate this..." 

"Why not?" 

"Kiddo, you are giving a womanizer, the best and the most popular playboy in the whole goddamn Tokyo, a VOLLEY BALL as his Christmas gift! Now what the hell is wrong with the picture there?" 

"Hum... I see no mistake there. Yohji is a playboy, a womanizer and one big lazy slump who has no stamina at all. This is to let him practice to be more energized. You never had to deal with a very scary Yohji who look like hell in the mornings. He never even woke up before lunch, it's irritating us!" 

"Well... but surely, he won't appreciate this." 

"Oh he will, when he realize that I just lessen his possibility of getting a lung cancer." 

"Although it takes 10 years for a big moron like him to realize that?" 

"Although it takes 10 years for a big moron like him to realize that." 

Schuldich pauses. I pause. We look at each other. 

Then he sends me a picture of Yohji in girls' P.E uniform (A.K.A white T-Shirt and very short tight pants) is hitting a volley ball that flies high to the blue sky while yelling 'kyaa! I got it! I got it!' out loud. [Reference: To Heart Pictures] 

I couldn't help myself but to burst out laughing at that. 

*** 

The both of us eventually walk out of the store in peace, or at least we are trying to make it look like that. Unfortunately the path we are to take is the same. So we walk together for a while when he starts to chat again. 

"So how's life going on in there?" 

"Aha, trying to get some information to attack us in sudden?" 

Schuldich grunts, "Will you stop thinking negative about me?" 

"I can't help it, you made a *really* bad first impression." 

"Okay, okay, my apology. Thus you know... it's what I do for living. I couldn't help it if I'm ordered to kill you, although I don't have any private matter to deal with. It's the same for you, right? Life has never been a sweet candy to us." 

I turn my face into that while he looks up into the dark sky. Our breaths are faintly formed up into white smokes. It's so peaceful until it's kind of hard to believe that this guy is the same guy that I fought with some time ago. 

I turn my face back to the front, "I guess you're right..." I reply in a soft tone while my feet keep walking. 

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" 

"As long as it's in a sane person's length of understanding kind of question... sure." 

He snickers, "You are starting to sound cynical like that Aya guy." 

I sigh. I guess it can't be helped to look at this life in a more negative way like Aya does. The redhead really influences me. "Sorry if I make you feel that way." 

"Nah it's okay, I can't blame you for that. And moreover, I've heard far more cruel cynical statements from my 'friends', if you can address them that way," he pauses for awhile before he continues, "Well... the question is, do you think, well... in some _really_ small chances, that we can be friends if we ever met in a different kind of fate? I mean... not only you and I, but Schwarz and Weiß and stuff... you know..." 

I widen my eyes at that as I once again look to the German's face. He's looking at me too. Can we? Can we be friends? 

Time flows by so quickly and suddenly we've come to the corner where we must depart. He stops his feet and so do I. I turn my whole body to him as I observe his jade eyes. They are really similar to Yohji's. 

"I guess this is where we must depart." He exclaims. 

"Yeah..." 

"It was really nice meeting you back then." 

"Hmm. Me too." 

"You know, maybe next time we meet we may have to kill each other." 

I bit my lips, "Yes I know, however I still hope that time will be far from now." 

He smiles tenderly. Then silence overwhelms us as we stand facing each other with no words coming out from our lips. Somehow the awkward situation I felt is gone, replaced by something 'calm'. Maybe because we both live in a same kind of living until we can understand each other's feelings. Or maybe it's just a Christmas Eve's fever. You never know. 

"I... really have to go. My friends are waiting for me." 

"Okay. I understand. Are you going to tell them about our meeting?" 

"I guess not, Aya will not be so happy to hear about it." 

Damn right, Aya would probably misunderstand the whole lot thing and go down hunting Schwarz, it's one of the most favorite things Aya likes to do nowadays. Sometimes he really scares me... 

"Hehe, tell him it's okay to hunt us. We've never been a prey before, it's nice for a change." 

"Well, I'm sure he'll do it even if you don't tell him that. And yeah... it was a nice meeting. Um, I'm going now." 

"Okay, I hope I won't see you again. I don't want to kill you." 

"Heh do you think I'm that easy to kill? You don't know me, buddy." I punch his arm jokingly as I smile at him. 

He ponders on my smile before he continues. "You have a nice smile. Keep smiling, Weiß kitty. Don't you have to go? We don't want your dearest leader to punish you bad, do we?" He teases. 

"Hell no. Well, good bye. It was a pleasure to meet you." 

I let my back to face him as I walk straight while he trails the corner. I put my free hand into the pockets of my coat since it's beginning to get really cold. Thus after a few long steps I hear a familiar voice shouting, "Hey Weiß kitten!" 

I look back, it's (again) Schuldich. "I forget to say something." He shouts. 

"What is it?" 

"I know it's really out of place for me to say it, but who cares on the rules anyway? Well... Merry Christmas." 

My eyes are surprised but they aren't THAT surprised. I smile at him as I greet him back, "Merry Christmas too." 

He grins at me as he waves his hand and starts to walk on his path again. For the last time, I call his name again, "Wait, Schuldich!" 

Long hair flows as he turns his head upon me, a pair of jade orbs is looking intently. A smile plasters on his face as he puts one hand into his black coat, I guess he's feeling cold too like I do. Well I always forget but Schwarz is a group of humans too. 

"About your earlier question..." I pause as he looks deeper into my eyes, "...yeah, I think we can be friends—if only we ever met in different kind of fate." 

He seems to be surprised as his eyes become bigger than usual. Soon enough that surprise disappears as he smiles broadly at me and nods, "I think so too." 

And with that we smile at each other for awhile before we continue with our way to home. Continue with our lives. I smile for myself since I really enjoyed this night, and somehow the feeling of lonely that stabs me once in awhile is vanishing too, even more when I think of my friends that are waiting for me now. As I walk, snow starts to fall, I look up into the sky as I let my palm being touched by the white soft substance. 

"It's a White Christmas." I exclaim to myself. 

And again, a smile slips up into my lips. 

*** 

"Wow it's so cold..." I mutter as I finally reach the apartment. When I'm going to walk up the stairs, a familiar figure is standing on one of the stairs. Red hair, amethyst eyes, pale skin... it's Aya. 

"A-Aya? What are you doing on the stairs?" 

"You're late." 

I gasp, "Oh... I'm sorry. I went through a hard time choosing presents for you, Yohji and Omi." 

I pause. Wait, he refuses to answer my question. As far as I know, Aya only refuses questions when the answers are making him embarrassed. Does that mean that Aya was waiting for me to come home? He's worried about me? I freeze as I fix my confused stare at him—of course unnoticed by myself. 

"What are you looking at?" 

"Er, nothing." I pause for awhile, "Aya, did you-" 

He shoves me a little box that's already wrapped up neatly with white ribbon and icy blue gift paper. I widen my eyes even more at that. I look to the present. Then to Aya. Then back to the present. Then back again to Aya. 

Surprisingly, Aya is definitely hiding his blush. But dear Saint Nicholas, he's really bad at disguising it! I mean, the red blush is a total contrast with his white, pale skin. It's like dropping black ink on a piece of paper. It's impossible to camouflage. And somehow it's one of the cutest thing I've ever seen. 

"Aya..." 

"A, Aren't you going to take it?" 

"O-Oh yeah! Thank you so much Aya, I really appreciate it." I smile at him as broad as I can while I take the present. As soon as I take it, he turns back and walks upstairs, leaving me alone with the present on my hand. 

I couldn't help myself but to snicker at that, Aya is being really sweet tonight. 

The weather is really cold and we aren't going to have a Christmas party as we are to spend Christmas alone in our rooms, but somehow it doesn't matter anymore. Maybe because Aya gave me a present. Maybe because I met Schuldich and I find out that he isn't so much of a jerk like I always thought he is. Maybe because it's a White Christmas. You never know. 

Tomorrow I'm going to wake up in the morning with a smile on my lips and a grateful spirit to Aya. 

THE END 


End file.
